À Flor da Pele
by Iris ChErRy
Summary: “...não ouvi a porta se abrir lentamente, senti uma mão repousar em meu ombro delicadamente me puxando de leve para trás, após um breve susto me virei para trás e pude me ver refletido nos olhos azuis de lente de...”


_**À flor da pele**_

**Título:** À flor da pele  
**Fandom:** the GazettE  
**Pairing:** Aoi x Uruha  
**Gênero:** Romance/Yaoi  
**Classificação:** 18+  
**Sinopse:** "Todo aquele clima fez desligar meus sentidos e mantive os olhos fechados, não ouvi a porta se abrir lentamente, senti uma mão repousar em meu ombro delicadamente me puxando de leve para trás, após um breve susto me virei para trás e pude me ver refletido nos olhos azuis de lente de..."  
**Informações:** OMG *_______* criei essa fic baseada em uma outra que eu li :D fiz pensando no que eu acho que deve acontecer nos camarins do the GazettE XD e gomennasai pela falta de riqueza em detalhes, uma das minha primeiras fics Yaoi e_e e claro que eh fluffy! o/  
**Direitos Autorais:** advinha?meus eh claro XD com ajuda dah Milk-chan *---* *lambe* em breve faremos uma do Kyo [marido dela] e do Aoi [meu marido] [/nadahaver¬¬V

**Á flor da pele**

Aoi...

Era a noite que antecedia meu casamento e eu não pudera estar com minha noiva, pois tinha acabado de voltar de um show em Yokohama, todos os meus companheiros da banda estão repousando em seus respectivos camarins, já era madrugada, apesar de cansado não conseguira dormir tomado pela ansiedade da surpresas da manhã...

4:35 da manhã, estava eu na janela de meu quarto admirando as luzes da cidade e uma chuva fina, lânguida e fúnebre dava um aspecto um pouco gótico à cidade, o que complementava aquele cenário era o perfume de dama-da-noite que estava na janela em frente à minha misturado com o aroma de lírios e rosas deixados pelos fãs e amigos que souberam do sucesso da noite que precedia meu casamento e as deixaram espalhadas pelo meu camarim...

Todo aquele clima fez desligar meus sentidos e mantive os olhos fechados, não ouvi a porta se abrir lentamente, senti uma mão repousar em meu ombro delicadamente me puxando de leve para trás, após um breve susto, abri meus olhos e me virei para trás e pude me ver refletido nos olhos azuis de lente de Uruha, seu semblante era como nunca antes havia visto, não estava triste nem ditoso, havia uma mescla de assombro e decisão em sua expressão, disse finalmente:

-O-oi Yuu, preciso falar com você- suas palavras pareciam ter sido empurradas e não eram muito espontâneas, respondi-o então:

-Olá Kou, o que quer falar comigo?-conduzi-o então até a poltrona e me sentei ao lado e com um brilho esperançoso em meu olhar aguardava suas palavras...

-B-bem, e-eu – pude perceber sua insegurança, e mesmo tropeçando nas palavras às escolhia atentemente- na verdade, e-eu....vim te...desejarumfelizcasamentoamanhã

Uruha saiu atropelando as palavras, mas pude ver que não era isso que queria, de fato, me dizer, mas não podia forçá-lo, então me levantei seguido dele, e o abracei

-Arigatô Kou –lhe sorri de leve, mas com a decepção altamente perceptível em minha face.

Senti então, seus lábios roçarem meu pescoço e percebi que aquele abraço já não era fraternal, sua mão esquerda apertava meu corpo ao dele e sua direita deslizava por minhas costas debaixo da blusa social branca que eu usara, mordi o lóbulo de sua orelha e fui roçando meus lábios em seu rosto até encontrar os lábios dele, mas nesse momento, me afastou, olhando-me atentamente nos olhos...

-Aoi...Nós não podemos, você vai se casar amanhã –seus olhos se desviaram até o chão.

Em um ato de rebeldia, tirei a aliança de meu dedo e a coloquei sobre a mesa, peguei em seu queixo forçando-o a olhar para mim

-Estamos a sós, e ninguém precisa saber disso...

Uruha sorriu com certa malícia e me puxou pelo colarinho levando minha boca ao encontro da sua, colei meus lábios aos deles em um beijo intenso e ardente, segurei com decisão sua cintura por baixo de sua blusa e o senti me empurrando até a parede, encostou-me com força na mesma, e sua mão não se demorava em nenhuma parte de meu corpo, mostrando assim, que guardara esse desejo por muito tempo...

Comecei tirando sua blusa lentamente, mas sua voracidade não correspondia com a minha delicadeza, decide então entrar em seu jogo e me deixar levar por cada extinto que eu havia guardado...

Uruha não perdeu tempo em desabotoar minha blusa e a rasgou com as próprias mãos, e seus beijos desceram ao meu pescoço e se alternavam em selinhos suaves e chupões que me arrancavam breves e baixos gemidos de prazer, alisando e arranhando suas costas , deixava marcas de arranhões que mostravam vingança aos chupões que deixariam marcas no dia seguinte, deslizei minha mão até sua cintura tirei o cinto que já estava desafivelado, e o levei até a beirada da cama, o olhei nos olhos e o joguei sem delicadeza na mesma, me deitei sobre ele o que me permitia conduzir o resto da noite como eu quisesse, desabotoei sua calça e a tirei por completo, ele, apoiado em seus cotovelos me olhava apreensivo, sua respiração era pesada e ofegante, e seus cabelos atrapalhados o deixavam ainda mais belo, segurei o cós de sua boxer cinza e distribui selinhos suaves em seu quadril que contrastavam com o nosso desejo intenso um pelo outro, a desci devagar e quando finalmente o despi do último pano que cobria seu íntimo, lhe olhei como se pedisse permissão, ele sorrindo consentiu que o fizesse, deslizei então minha língua pelo seu íntimo lentamente, ele, correspondendo às minhas atitudes, mordeu seu lábio inferior abafando um longo e alto gemido, envolve então seu íntimo em minha boca, sugando-o com certa voracidade, e cada vez mais, ele gemia alto, quando ele estava chegando ao seu limite, comecei a subir meus beijos pelo seu corpo escultural, mais do que rapidamente me puxou ao encontro de seus lábios, o beijei loucamente, ele se virou na cama, ficando sobre mim, e distribuía beijos e mordidas em meu tórax, tirou minha calça com pressa, e em seguida minha boxer, e me olhou como se pedisse por algo ainda mais prazeroso, era ainda mais belo assim, pulsante, febril, o virei de costas para mim e comecei a completá-lo fazendo-o emitir suspiros longos, o que era mais do que necessário para me excitar a ponto de me desfazer em prazer seguido dele, naquele momento, estávamos mergulhados profundamente em lascívia como nunca antes, nos despimos dos últimos pudores que havia entre nós mas ainda sim uma coisas perturbava a nós dois, como seria o dia seguinte?Mas preferimos não falar nada sobre.

No fim de mais um devaneio amoroso, nos deitamos virados um para o outro na cama, eu acariciava o rosto, e ele me olhava e parecia um pouco perdido em seus pensamentos...

-Aoi...Essa noite...O que vai ser daqui a diante, para mim não importa, quero apenas continuar essa noite sem pensar no amanhã, para que depois, eu lembre como ela foi linda...

-concordo com você Kou, e independente do que aconteça amanha, saiba que é a você que eu amo...

Ele apenas sorriu e me beijou, dando início então, a mais uma perdição amorosa....

**FIM!!!**

**N/A:***se essa fic for bem sucedida...aaaah vamos deixar essa formalidade de lado XD se vcs gostarem da fic *-* eo faço uma continuação para mostrar se o Aoi casa com a va... *tosse* quer dizer, com a mulher dele ou fica com o gostoso do Uruha *=*

*eo fiz isso depois que eo cheguei da escola DD: e a base dela foi feita antes de eu ir dormir . tradução: _Writer's block!!!_


End file.
